helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Attend Celestial Ceremony
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info You got an invitation to the Ceremony. Well, this is a good chance to get a close look at the celestial sorcerer. Objective Go to Ceremony: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, here are the invitation letters. There is nothing worth paying attention to expect for that celestial sorcerer. You can pick some. Tell me when you're done. Magda: (Let's see.) (Is this an invitation to a ceremony?) (It's being held by that person.) Eliza: Ah, that one. It was given by a friendly count who said we can't fall behind. I think he's insulting us! Magda: Mother, don't be upset. It's good that we don't need to spend money. Eliza: Do you want to go? Magda: Maybe I can find out something about the celestial sorcerer. It will be interesting. Eliza: Don't do anything stupid. Magda: I won't. A noblewoman with strong faith doesn't believe a swindler's words. Eliza: I'm worried because you're too clever sometimes. Fine, I won't be a nagging old woman. Go. Story Chat 2 Magda: (There are so many people at this small ceremony. Where should I sit?) Balfey: Lady Ellenstein! Lady Ellenstein, here's a seat! Magda: (It's Lord Balfey.) Balfey: I didn't expect you to be here. Magda: Neither did I. Balfey: Well, I refuse to miss any ceremony held by the celestial sorcerer! Magda: Why? Balfey: He can control the wind and rain. One night, he said he wanted to show his talents to the ladies and then there was a meteor shower! Magda: That's... Balfey: What's wrong? You don't look well. Magda: (No. Rather, it's because you've been lied to.) Balfey: Hey, you don't look excited. Are you a true supporter of the celestial sorcerer? Magda: What makes you say that? Balfey: I heard some people jealous of him are spreading rumors. Lady Ellenstein, you... Magda: I am not! : Story Root 2 : Magda: (He can't be suspicious of me!) : Balfey: While we are good friends, the ceremony forbids outsiders from participating. : Magda: Wait, listen...! : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: (He can't be suspicious of me!) I wasn't sure if I could participate... in the ceremony. Balfey: I see! No wonder you're wearing such a beautiful dress! Magda: So can you tell me what you do in a ceremony? Balfey: We don't do anything. We just have to give the celestial sorcerer energy. Magda: What do you mean? Balfey: We hold hands and form a circle. Then he picks a lucky person to bless. So everyone tries to help as much as possible. Magda: ...It sounds very interesting. Balfey: Shh, he's here! We'll talk later. Celestial Sorcerer: Thank you for attending this ceremony, everyone. There seems to be new faces today. Regardless, everyone here is your brother or sister. Then let us start with the prayer. Heaven and the mortal world, may you bless all of us. Magda: What should I be doing, Lord Balfey? Balfey: Auroras, rainbows, and the resplendent sunset... I like all of you so please make me more handsome. Magda: ... (Fine. I will just close my eyes.) Celestial Sorcerer: I can see the spiritual energy from everyone. Now give it to me so I can turn the stars. Magda: (Um... That's a weird thing to say.) Celestial Sorcerer: With this, I can push the stars, control the sun, and command the wind and rain! Tomorrow will be a sunny day. Bless the Goddess! Balfey: Tomorrow will be a sunny day. Bless the Goddess! Magda: (That's it...?) Celestial Sorcerer: Now, who should I bless? Magda: (The people here are so excited that they raised their hands and shouted to get his attention...) Celestial Sorcerer: I've been watching you for a while now. You must be working hard. Magda: Me?! Celestial Sorcerer: Yes, you. A noblewoman who shines like a star. This must be the prophecy my mother gave to me. You shall receive my blessing. Magda: How could I be... this lucky? (Everyone's gazes are on me.) Celestial Sorcerer: Yes, you are the lucky one today! What is your wish? Magda: It's... I want to see a meteor shower! Celestial Sorcerer: You want that? Magda: Yes. Because I heard you can summon a meteor shower- Celestial Sorcerer: You are wrong. I just asked the meteors if they would like to make everyone in Finsel smile. If this is your wish, then it is too simple! Magda: When can I see another meteor shower then? Celestial Sorcerer: You're so impatient. Since the meteors are busy, I have to talk to them another time. Magda: I see... Celestial Sorcerer: Of course, me and everything in heaven are children of the Goddess. We are all equal. If you ask your siblings for something, you should talk to them in advance. Guest A: He's so powerful yet so humble! Guest B: He's great! Balfey: Truly a good man! Magda: ... Celestial Sorcerer: I will never give up on preventing the world's end. While my mother and siblings think I shouldn't care for mortals, I must protect them. I just need your help. Guest A: Ah, the celestial sorcerer is wonderful. He's going against his family for us. Guest B: I will definitely offer you all of my family's property to you! Balfey: Me too! I will also give the money that I have been saving! Magda: ... Celestial Sorcerer: I already know of your sincerity. There's still time before the end. Please relax. Enjoy the food and drinks. Magda: (Now's the chance to talk to him.) Hello... Celestial Sorcerer: It's you. Ah, I should call you by your name, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: You know me? Celestial Sorcerer: Hahaha, it is impossible not to know who you are. Magda: (I feel he's doing this on purpose.) Celestial Sorcerer: Who doesn't know Lady Ellenstein? I wanted to meet you earlier, but I never had the chance. And yet you are here. It must be fate. Magda: I also feel the same way. Celestial Sorcerer: Lady Ellenstein, I would like to ask you for a favour. Magda: What is it? Celestial Sorcerer: I need people to help prevent the end of the world. Do you know of any twins? Magda: Let me think... Yes, but are you planning to sacrifice them? Celestial Sorcerer: Do I look cruel? Magda: Then why do you need them? Celestial Sorcerer: The twins must pretend to be the Sun and Moon! And I also need assistants. Only you can help me! Magda: Then... Do I still need to offer money? Celestial Sorcerer: No. Lady Ellenstein, you have a special opportunity. If you help me, you will become the esteemed guest at the ceremony! Magda: Okay. I will definitely find those people. Celestial Sorcerer: Thank you. May the Sun always shine upon you. Story Chat 3 Magda: (I was thinking about how I could get more information. Then that person asked for my help.) (He needs assistants to participate in the ceremony.) (This is good.) (I should invite Sister Heather and talk with her tomorrow!) Category:Event Quests Category:Celestial Phenomena Event Category:Transcript